Talk:Episode 7H01/@comment-35327058-20180527093043
Ryan's always right thoughts and criticisms: - 'Face Team: '''More a skill showcase of skills and athletic talent than showmanship and entertainment talent. What they do is probably up there in difficulty for a got talent act. It just doesn't sink its claws into you. '-Kitano Uchishi: 'I just ate this up. They need to bottle this act in aerosol can's cause I smell potential. Its a dance act that changes the focus from the user's body and extends it while adding an after glow that acts as the main focus. '- Jimmy Barnes: 'I'll come clean. I did not watch the full hour, however; I feel I did watch more than what I was originally entended to. I give props to the video editor, and nothing to anyone else im afraid. '- Le Reve: 'My god what a spectacle. Rotating hand balancing tree I estimated at 20 feet is, ignoring the danger alone, never seen by me. Throw in a synchronized swimmers around it, it was just overstimulation to me. Was this fan footage from the audience? A performance tape? From a movie? It was levels of surrealism. '- Melody Yang: 'I was the most entertained i've ever been watching her performance.....for about 60 seconds. Then my attention flatlined. I re-raised my eyebrow when she made the square smoke bubble, but the damage was done. She'd shown she's just a girl blowing bubbles. '-Lords of Strut: 'Take C average comedy, mix them with C average dance moves and you got a solid act. They had that cheesy humor I don't normally like but can back it up with some pretty legit moves and had some sub par dancing which they could back up by saying its a parody. Combining the two elements really made them critique proof from me! '-Jimmy O. Yang: 'He's not so much a stand up comedian as that charismatic friend who can spin a good anecdote. The best comedians we've seen subverted expectation, took us on turns, changed what we were thinking, mislead us. He's just a guy telling stories of his life, funny stories, but he's a story teller. I'm hungry for a comedian. '-Hamilton: 'This is an act I went into hating (cause every encounter i've had with Hamilton is from what I consider "those people") only to find out its solid work. Legitimately well written and constructed song. The rhyme pattern is a little to formula and making a song about a historical figure can alienate some listeners but thats to be expected and what makes Hamilton stand out. '-Gorrilaz: 'Hats off to Cards here. Didn't care for the "cards always right" shout out but if you keep pulling in these gold buzzers you'll end up with my blessing sooner or later. Beautiful mixture of genres with all the instruments going together well with all their parts unique while visually stimulating to go along with it. '-Mac King: 'He's old school magic. Like the guy they have performing free shows at an amusement park. Even down to the sense of humor, and I can't hate on those people. They are their because thats what they want to do. He doesn't want to fool penn and teller, he wants to be Mac King, and that old school mentality shines through. Does he have more in the tank? Doubtful. But he leaves with my respect. '-Benny Benassi (satisfaction): 'Not sure why they are labeled as satisfaction but we'll roll with it. I think the main criticism here is this is a 20 second act that went on for 3 minutes. Electronica music to me is the same 10 seconds on a loop. Combine that with a running music video joke (hot girls selling power tools with innuendos in descriptions) and I can see how this act flatlines. '-The Lady in the Library: 'I'm pretty much against any act on this show which is from a movie or TV show. Its not talent, and its entertainment by commitee. You get writers, producers, directers, cinematographers, lighting specialists, make up crew and 129 takes and I get to judge a 2 minutes scene with characters and no context or depth. '- Zomby Hug Monster: 'I guess anyone can get into music now a days. '-The Marley's: 'Im grouping these two together cause its very similar acts. Slow, classic, love not war, reggae. Nothing critically wrong with it, its just one of those genres that don't really have that hook to snag you in. Its more back ground filler music or composite score than stand alone single. '-Thousand Hand Guan Yin: 'I'll never understand why, but this is my guilty pleasure act. Oh wait, yes I can! It's visually stunning, simplistic yet overly difficult, and their precision with that many numbers shows levels of expertise beyond their years. I can say with the current results shown these would have been my golden buzzer if this were my episode. '-Pyroterra: 'This was my on the fence act. I can either give an act a good, or bad but these guys im just not sure about. The start just seemed to be three people holding sticks on fire moving at the same time, then they broke out the sparkler whips, or however; term it was. Visually stunning on such a small scale stage and with that amount of people, but I got a sense of they only had that and the rest was just fluff, and Im not sure how to feel about an act that has one "moment of the night" and just drags out the rest of their performance to get to it. Troubling after thought. '- TNG Characters: 'Its in the name. All character, no real moves to back it up. They were the wax fruit of dance groups. They look really pretty but you wouldn't want to be stranded on an island with only them. Solo out some more, and add some never before seen group work. Moving at the same time in clown costumes isn't gonna get you over the next bar raise at this level. '-Brett Loudermilk: 'Two things I wanna note here. Combining magic and sword swallowing is a two hit talent punch that he somehow seemed to combine where they work well, and second, I have never seen someone do the zig zag sword, and I have NEVER seen a sword swaller drop the sword onto a cutting board to show how sharp it really is. The trick itself was fun and played nicely with the whole act, if not minor small scale but im praising him more as a sword swallower than a magician at the moment. '-Florent and Justin: '''I dont eat up ballet/contemporary so much so a hook is definately needed and this is just as good as one as any. I found this performance to be...."lacking" however. I would have gone with more wheelchair tricks while keeping the story behind the routine the same rather than highlighting the other guy as more a solo dancer. Still, good amount of potential here so we'll just have to see how they play out their act.